


Code X

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Jason Todd, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: Jayla todd a girl with a shattered past and a haunted mind a girl who grew up seeing drugs robbery and all other sorts of crime she was crushed yet she was strong she learned a long time to not feel anything pain or emotion she can't cry she doesn't feel ..... She's what some may call... the perfect weapon





	1. Chapter 1

A bone chilling scream travelled down the alley 

Followed by the sickening thud of a dead weight 

The old cloctower tolled midnight

Another victim of the murderer plaguing the city...

The murderer is a cold blooded killer who has never been caught or seen.They are fast swift and near silent a pro killer.they kill by slitting the victims throat or stabbing them no evidence is left behind.The police try to find the killer but it's no use they won't be found unless they want to be.The reason everyone feared this killer you never knew who they would go after next the victims were random and appeared all over the city.Their kill count was already in the hundreds they were a monster. What nobody knew is a young schoolgirl knew exactly who the killer was and where to find them but this was no ordinary tennage girl 

Yes a 14 year old was the world's best nija and theif 

But Nobody will listen to her

She is alone 

An orphan 

Without a home


	2. Chapter 2

"Another murder has taken place Lee Spencer was found dead with his blood smeered on the walls in a style that resembled a shuriken and his throat slit police have no new Leads and are warnimg people to stay inside at night this is viki vale signing off"

Jayla turned off the radio she had stole with a sigh of course the police had no leads the guy way a frikin nija turning she examined the pile of goods she stole

Why did she steal?

Because out here that was the only way to survive you did What you had to do 

"Yo jay" Travis called out 

Travis was a tall guy about six foot two he was broad very muscular and had a flame tattoo down his right arm and a skull tattoed on the top of his left arm he usually wore black tops and old combat jeans but he would buy any clothes he could get his hands on 

"Hey trav I gotta leather jacket in good Nick for ya call it two dollars" jayla yelled giving the guy the jacket as he gave her the cash 

"Why ya givin me this cheap" Travis asked 

Jayla punched his arm 

"It's commin up winter don't want ya dyin by cold" jayla said packing up her things 

"Stay safe Jay watch out for that killer" Travis called as she walked away 

jayla rolled her eyes if only he knew


	3. Chapter 3

She was wearing an oversized black hoodie with holes in it some old fraying ripped jeans and some worn combat boots she had a shredded scarf over her nose and mouth

Fucking Gotham jayla thought to herself last night the weather has taken a turn for the worst it was freezing about 5 degrees outside 

Jayla slid her hands further into her pocket 

"Hey sweetie you cold? I bet we can warm you right up" a man in a joker mask yelled at her 

Another man appeared behind him 

"What's your price sweetheart?" He asked 

Of all days... Jayla thought to herself but then 5 more guys appeared 

"Save some for me!" One called 

another one slid up to jayla trying to grab her ass but she kicked him making him stumble backward 

"I don't do that but if you can't take no as an answer then this is gonna be fun" jayla laughed 

Well more fun for me than you jayla thought to herself

The guy she kicked lunged at her with a rusted peice of metal jayla quickly doged kicked the guy to the ground took his weapon and knocked him out with it 

She turned to face the other guys only to have 6 guns pointed at her face 

Ok that makes things harder


	4. Chapter 4

6 men All armed with 10 mm pistols no cover shit 

Quickly jayla put her knees on the ground and made it look like she was surrendering 4 of the guys lowers their guns and smiled evily one of the guys with their gun still out directed them around a corner the other guy had a gun pointed at jaylas back 

This is a terrible plan but what the hell I always do the crazy things jayla thought to herself suddenly hitting the floor flipping over and kicking the gun out of the man's hand 

Ametur jayla thought to herself grabbing his gun and shooting him in the foot with it 

The sound of the gun made the other guys turn around and they pulled out their guns jayla ran shooting randomly behind her until she was out of bullets taking one of the sidestreets determined to lose her pursuers jayla forgot the one rule all crime alley kids knew 

Stay out of the lower East end 

It's scarecrow's territory 

Jayla ran until her feet couldn't take anymore then she crouched and listend no footsteps no threats but that didn't mean she was out of the woods yet jayla stood up and turned around only to meet the face of Jonathan crane 

'excellent a new test subject " he muttered before sticking a syringe full of fear toxin into jayla and smiling 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Across town a figure clad in black jumped off a building and turned to face the 7 men in joker masks 

The figure smirked at what they saw one had a very obvious concussion and the other had a bullet in his foot and was nursing a sore arm 

Good girl the figure thought 

Then they sneaked up on the men slit their throats one by one and drew a massive shuriken in blood 

nobody hurts my girl the figure thought walking away lowering their sword


	5. Chapter 5

She expected to wake up to horrifying images before her not a clean white room with a glass wall jayla looked out of the glass she could see people in similar looking rooms either side of her and they were screaming 

"How am I gonna get outta here?" Jayla thought to herself 

then crane started walking around the cells laughing 

Jayla the best way to get out of this type of situation is to be your annoyingly awesome self she told herself 

Scarecrow's laughing stopped abruptly when he was outside Julia's cell 

"Must have been a bad dose" crane mumbled to himself turning a tap and filling the cell with fear gas 

"What did you make this out of farts? Cuz it sure smells like it" jayla said 

Scarecrow glares at her and turned the gas up 

"Jonathan crane more like Jonathan lame" jayla called 

Scarecrow turned the gas up 

"Nice outfit good choice wearing a sack over your head so we don't have to see your ugly mug" jayla taunted 

Scarecrow growled at her 

"Oh gas really original sorry to break it you but criminals have been using gas as a weapon since the 60's you old old man" jayla stated 

" do you have an off switch! " scarecrow cried

"Yeah it's right next to the prostate or is that the on switch?" Jayla joked

scarecrow punched the glass and cracks appeared down it 

'sucker" jayla said kicking the window causing it to shatter and fall in scarecrow and gas to flood the room the gas penetrated scarecrow's sack hood and he started screaming jayla then proceeded to turn off the gas in the other cells and leave an anonymous tip for the police on crane's phone

Hedding out the building and walking down the street jayla was surprised to hear cop cars down the street she got closer and pulled her hood up 

"What's going on?" Kayla asked a reported 

" black mask kidnapped robin and has demanded a ransom of $10000 and Gordon has cops keeping an eye on batman and nightwing can't help"

Jayla looked at the building and backed away from the reporter

There were 10 ways into that building but only 9 people knew about 

Jayla took off without a second thought 

She had already taken down scarecrow today why not black mask to 

Tomorrow you can go back to your normal life she told herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme cannon divergence from here


	6. Chapter 6

Easily entering the building through the secret entrance jayl a became aware of the situation she put the hood up on her hoodie and rightly tied her scarf around her nose and mouth black mask couldn't know who she was crawling through vents jayl a saw armed men and was relived she had decided to take the stealth route she entered the old boardroom where she could see robin in a chair tied up being beaten by one of black masks goons 

"This will teach you" mask said as his goons kept meeting the boy silently I dropped behind the guards in the edges of the room and took them out one by one stealing two .5 calibur pistols and a machine gun as well as 1 10mm Pistol and ammo 

I lined up a shot and fired the boom beating robin fell to the floor blood pouring out of his kneecap 

I whipped out my .5 caliburs and shot two more goons in the shoulders on their firing arms it was just me mask and 5 guys is it me or is mask smiling 

I put my guns away in close combat I may miss and hit robin two charged me at the same time but I hit the deck and they went into each other instead one guy came at me with a knife but I caught his arm and twisted it until he dropped his weapon then stabbed him in the arm with it and kicked him in the head the two who charged at me lunged again but I pulled to the side and threw my weight on their backs knocking them to the floor covering there mouths with my clothes they started to scream my clothes must have trace fear toxin on them I look to see where the other men have gone me they are next to black mask loading guns I fire before they can and they drop to the floor 

"Welcome you passed initiation" black mask told me 

" initiation? " I asked 

"I was recruiting today you had to prove your worth these guys tried to do it by beating up bird boy which was kind not fun to watch but then you come in guns blazing like Lara croft your in"

I walk up to him and press him against the wall 

"If you want this sweetie" he starts but I stick him with a needle I found at scarecrows

"I'm ok with a lot of things I shouldn't be ok with but when you hurt someone innocent that pises me off" I tell mask as  
king away and untying robin he's unconscious shit I use his utility belt to attach him to me and I keep his hands tied and swing them over my neck so he won't lose grip I take his grapple gun and run to the window easing my arms to shield mention the broken glass as I fall i shoot the grapple and swing around the building to where batman and gordon are Gordon looks surprised but batman instantly comes over and helps me info the ties on robins hands I then pass him robins utility belt and keep my head down 

 

"Thanks" barman said approvingly 

He quickly ushes me to a side alley 

"Your a hero..." He began but I cut him off 

" that I aint " I say and start walking away mumbling "joker goons scarecrow and black mask in one day why am I not surprised"

what I didn't know them was that batman had heard me 

Batman grabbed robin put him in the car and went back to the batcave leaving behind a very confused police force and very injured villans


	7. Chapter 7

under some metal stairs that I call home 

"Somebody's been busy" the figure clad in black said 

If anyone else had seen the figure they would have run screaming but I have always been different 

"I could say the same thing" I replied 

The figure laughed "when are you going to tell me your name" it asked 

"When you tell me yours" i responded 

The figure sat down 

"How you doing reallly I notice you look after others more then yourself" the figure said 

"I'm fine" I reply 

"Where do you live" the figure inquired 

" Here" I respond 

The figure looked shocked "I thought this was just like a place you hung out in it doesn't have proper walls or a roof of any lighting" 

"It works before you ask I got plenty of food and water" I respond pointing to the bag full of water botrles in the corner and the small box half full of food bottles

"Clothes?" The figure asked 

ok they had me there 

"This and a red t shirt" I reply 

i had given my clothes to the other struggling people in the street it was hard to survive here in winter 

"Damn" I said just noticing a peice of glass stuck in my arm from last night 

The figure pulled out a first aid kit and fixed me up and gave me a warm drink 

"My names jayla" I told her

She pulled down her mask and smiled 

"My name is nyssa" she said 

"I already knew" I tell her 

"Why didn't you say anything sooner" she asked 

"I thought it would be rude and I know you have been protecting me for a while thanks" I told her 

" what is your last name? " she asked me 

I huddled closer to my small fire 

"Todd not that it matters everyone in my family is dead"

Nyssa smiled at me 

"How would you like to be jayla al guhl?" She asked 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I have ever posted

"Al guhl?" I asked confused the so guhls were a powerfull family the heads of the leaug e of assassins and they have access to these things called Lazarus pits they dont usually interact with other people and here I was getting an offer to join the family something doesn't sit right 

" yes it seems my sister has taken quite a shine to you" nysaa responded smiling 

"What's the catch?" I asked cutting straight to the chase 

" Catch? " nyssa asked confused

"With something like this there is always a catch" I responded knowingly 

"If there is i don't know about it" nyssa reassured 

"Look I just need can I think about it?" I stuttered

" of course" nyssa replied standing up putting on her mask "I'll drop by in a week and ask you again" she finished disappearing 

After she left I went outside looking for cardboard to patch my walls with because the wind has turned chilly and saw a massive box that wasn't there before I looked in it and there was a small combat knife with a holster and a ton of hot chocolate there was a note on the box 

USE THIS TO PROTECT YOURSELF I ALSO THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE COLD SO ENJOY I PACKED PLENTY SO YOU COULD SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS 

SIGNED NYSSA  
I strapped on the knife and grabbed my backpack and filled it to the top with canisters of hot chocolate I burned myself a couple of times and I was about to leave when I noticed something at the bottom of the box a new black scarf I quickly replaced my old one with the new one then I stuffed the old one into my bag and needed out 

The first place I stopped was Claire's she is a 16 year old girl who lives in an abandoned building in crime alley her room has a giant hole in the wall with a ladder she uses to get in and out I quickly remember the old ripped curtains and tension rid I saw the other day behind the bin and ran and grabbed them then I climbed up the ladder into her room 

"Who is it!" Claire called walking out the shadows with a small knife she relaxed when she saw it was me 

" hey jayla I saw where you live the other day makes me seem downright lucky compared to you if you want you can stay with me" she said smiling 

"Thanks but I'm good" I reassured her taking the tension rod stretching it over the hole in the wall and hanging up the curtains then I grabbed two bricks to stop them from flapping around then I used thread from my socks to sew up the few small holes in them they wouldn't do much but they would offer more privacy and keep some of the cold out 

"Thank you so much!" Claire cried hugging me 

" there's more" I told her and got one container of hot chocolate out of my bag and gave it to her it was still warm 

"Oh my god this is warm! I haven't drank all day how did you" she said astonished 

"Can we talk later I got a couple more places to go" i told her and climbed back down as I did I heard claire mumble "have to thank her one day make her life better

Next I stopped by Travis house well sort of house it was an old garden shed that was left when the building was demolished walking in I set down a canister of hot chocolate on the table 

" your an angel " Travis said 

"Trust me I aint" I reminded him 

However I was glad he found a pretty decent place the window and door were solid the walls were damp and let some wind through but other than that it was pretty cool 

"Let me guess duty calls?" Travis calmly asked 

" Yeah" I replied pulling up my hood and hedding out of the door 

I still had 10 containers of hot chocolate so I headed to doctor Leslie's free clinic

"How many patients you got?" I asked her 

"5 from your area all suffering from illness brought in by the cold but because of cut funding this building only gets one hour of power a day and we can't make any hot drinks for them" she said sadly 

I nod understanding of she didn't get funding soon this clinic would close and it was a lifeline for so many people I pull out 6 containers of hot chocolate  
"One for you" I tell her and she blushed 

"I hate to ask but can you run these painkillers over to the donauhes and the vitamins in there you young addie 

" Sure" I said 

"Poor girl is only 15 it's hard for young ones" Leslie sighed 

I decided never to mention I was quite a bit younger then addie and left 

The donauhes were a nice family a husband wife and son they lived in an apartment building with running water and electricity the apartment was the cheapest in the city but they could barely afford it they were the lucky ones I posted the pills through the letrerbox and left 

I spent the next hour hedding back to my house then I took a right and climbed a 3 story building addie lived at the top in some kind of small old on roof janitors closet or something

"I put the hot chocolate in the bag with the vitamins and opens the door addie was asleep so I left it to the side and closed the door I was about to head home when I saw nightwing and robin sitting on a roof nearby soaking wet shivering they must have fallen in the Gotham river 

Wordlessly I sat by them passing them each a hot chocolate and drinking one myself 

" it's you the one who saved me! " robin cried 

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug by a soaking wet nightwing  
"Thank you so so so so much!" He said over and over 

i stood up gave a polite nod to them jumped down the building and made sure they weren't following me but to make sure they didn't I took the long way home but my scarf had fell out my bag on the roof 

"This is hers" nightwing said handing batman then scarf 

"Good work we may be able to use this to find out who she is" batman said


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys it's my birthday today so as my birthday gift to all of you i am going to add a chapter to every story I have not finished yet 

It has been a day since batman had run a DNA test on the scarf and cross referenced it with the city database 

"Any luck?" Tim asked walking up to the computer and putting his hand in Bruce's chair 

'I got a sample of DNA groom the scarf but... " Bruce trailed off trying to find the words to explain it 

"But what" dick asked walking over 

"They are not in any database on the entire planet at all" bruce finally admitted

Both boys were shocke bruce had access to every database in the world including the league of shadows of they were not in the database there would only be two reasons why

"She must be an alien!" Dic k said excited no doubt thinking of supergirl

" or a street kid " Tim replied logically 

"Can you give me a description of her?" Bruce asked both boys 

" she was taller than tim" dic k said with a smile 

"She was wearing a black scarf and a black hoodies the hoodie has holes in it" Tim continued

Bruce nodded he knew these things already 

"She had a old backpack with her" dick recalled 

"What colour was it?" Bruce asked any information was key 

" black and red" dick replied 

"She gave us these" Tim said giving a canister to bruce 

Bruce dropped the canister 

"That is a leauge of shadows container" bruce said shocked 

" wait a second new killer shows up in Gotham kills using league methods leaves a shrunken at the scene of the from those cups came from the league and the scarf over the face is traditional assassin wear you think this girl is the child of a disavowed league member don't you " Tim said 

All 3 men shudder they need to find this girl before anyone else died

Little did they know how wrong they were


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm bored!" Claire moaned

" we could go annoy the boys" I told her 

Claire has shown up at my house half an hour ago she was pissed when she saw the place I was living in and dragged me back to her house

"Hey jayla" Claire said hesitantly 

"If you want to tell me something just say it" I reassure her 

"The boys were talking of raiding a Wayne industries warehouse today one of the older ones with less security they have guns and they want me to come with them" she said shyly

"What did you say?" I ask trying to keep my tone civil 

"I said I needed to think about it but they left half an hour ago" she informs me 

"FUCK!" I exclaim grabbing my backpack throwing up my hood and jumping out the window while tightening my scarf I had been scoping out that warehouse for the last week and there was a recent increase of security due to a weapon being stored there 

I grip the edge of my knife tightly while they Wayne security won't kill some Gotham cops are way to trigger happy and the boys well let's just say it's almost guaranteed they will join one of the big 3 gangs either jokers or penguins and maybe two-faces

I run as fast as my body will physically take me feet slapping the pavement with tremendous fury I turn the corner to.see two police card outside the building and I can see a dead police officer and a dead Wayne tech employee surely the boys wouldn't have....

I get cut off when I see movement around the side of the building I check it out from the rooftop and see nightwing taking on some joker thugs 

Please let them have got here after the boys left but something tells me we are not that lucky I feel a dangerous presence behind me and instinctively raise my knife in that direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while I ran out of ideas so it's just a short chapter this time


End file.
